hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 195
vs. Hagya's Squad: Part 2 (VSハギャ隊(2), Bāsasu Hagya Tai (2)) is the 195th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Frog approaches Kite's group and gives them three options—they can choose an order in which they would individually come and fight one of the Chimera Ants in the squad, try to escape, or give up and surrender themselves. He further adds that if they chose the first option, the Chimera Ants would send representatives from their group to fight them one on one. But if Kite's group chose the second, they would capture them alive and torture them. And he didn't recommend the third option, as it would be very annoying. The trio chooses the first option and Gon goes first. As the boy is walking up to the Ants, Kite observes that the Ants have picked up human characteristics and lost their organizational characteristics. The Ants draw lots to choose who will go up against Gon and Baro is chosen. Gon asks him what the conditions for victory are, to which the Ant replies that the battle will end when one of them is dead. Gon then asks him if they really have to fight to the death, and Baro replies in agitation that what he meant was that if Gon lost, he would be fed to the Queen, and if Baro lost, he would be executed. But Gon is still not satisfied and proposes that if he wins, he wouldn't kill Baro, and if the Ant won, he wouldn't eat him. Additionally, if Baro lost, he would have to promise that he won't kill any more humans. At this proposal, the other Ants roar in laughter, commenting on the boy's foolish optimism. Annoyed, Baro rolls into a ball and charges at Gon. The boy manages to dodge the attack and the Ant crashes into a tree. But Baro doesn't stop and attacks in the same style once again. However, when Gon tries to dodge, he uses his powerful tail to change his direction and hits Gon in the abdomen. Gon crashes into the tree but soon gets up unscathed. Baro points out that if he was a normal human, he would have been dead. Baro then asks what he is going to do to defend himself from the next attack, since his "homing bullet attack" could not be dodged. He also adds that the reason he kills humans was not in order to obtain food, but instead for his enjoyment. He especially enjoys killing people in a brutal way. Gon is enraged by this revelation and shrouds his body in Nen. Baro once again rolls into a ball and charges at Gon. But this time, the boy spreads his arms wide and catches the Chimera Ant, shocking the others. Stating that Razor's spike was stronger, the boy crushes the Ant's armored skin and wins the match. Killua is next and his opponent is Rhino. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_195 ru:Главы_Арки_Муравьёв Category:Volume 19 Category:Chimera Ant arc